


Faireietale

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Changing POV, DFAB reader, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Grinding, Other, POV Second Person, Renaissance Faires, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Upon hearing this stunning persons mellifluous voice, his jaw had gone slack from where he hid behind the tree. He had expected their voice to be at least pleasant to hear, but he was overtaken by how beautiful the sound was."</p><p>You're a totally cute person cosplaying as a fairy at a local Renaissance Faire, were you meet someone completely out of place. </p><p>Please read notes for additional triggers/information</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faireietale

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and finally decided that I might as well post it. 
> 
> Content Warning: There is one part of this fic where a stranger gets handsy with reader, without their consent, but nothing happens. Not being familiar with how the archive warnings for rape/non-con, I was unsure whether or not to tag it as that, seeing as how nothing happens. If you would like me to change the warning, please tell me. 
> 
> This is what I based reader to look like (minus the huge wings): https://c1.staticflickr.com/9/8226/8490282805_36054c8c49_b.jpg  
> If you would like to see more, google 'Twig the Fairy' because her costumes are amazing.
> 
> This song makes an appearance in the fic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xuxfomGU1AQ

   The chilled, fall air hit against your face as you climbed out of your car, and you were overjoyed to finally be at the event you had awaited for months; the Renaissance Faire. Looking down at your outfit to make sure everything was all set, smiling to see that it was. You were wearing; pink flats (that could easily be taken on and off), a gorgeous, hand made, pink, corset back dress that ruffled in the front, exposing your bare legs, and a beautiful flower crown that sat atop your head. You were dressed as a wingless fairy, possibly just a forest nymph. All you knew was that you had worked on this costume for half a year and were in love with it. With your costume, you had also made a purse that looked like it was made out of leaves, to tie the whole look together. 

   You stepped away from your car in the huge field that had been turned into a parking lot for the weekend, and headed toward the gates to enter the Faire. 

   Not even 25 feet away from your car, and a child approached you, asking to take a picture with you. That was your favorite thing; people asking for pictures. It made you feel so great knowing that people liked your costume enough, to want to take your picture. Fluffing up your ginger locks, you posed with the child as their parent took your picture. As you headed toward the gates, a number of others asked to take your picture, and kicking off your shoes to get the full fairy affect, you did. 

   You eventually made it into the Faire and inhaled deeply through your nose and exhaled out your mouth, enjoying the aroma of the place. 

   It was a bit past noon as you walked around a bit, and every so often, you were stopped, asked by strangers to take your picture. You were elated with each request, slipping off your shoes and posing gracefully and adorably. You were having a spectacular time. As you finished posing for a small group of people, you heard a commotion in the distance, the sound piquing your interest, you made your way over. There was a huge crowd gathered around one of the main stages, but, you were too short to see what was going on. You decided you would come back in a little while once the initial commotion died down. 

   Going off in another direction, for a while, you grabbed yourself some lunch, sitting down at an empty picnic table. You began to eat your lunch, careful not to smudge your makeup too much. After a while of you carefully eating your salad, out the corner of your eye, you saw a duo of monsters, a lizard monster dressed as a princess and a fish monster dressed as a knight (whose costume looked extremely professional). The two of them kept glancing over at you and whispering to one another. 

   Putting a hand to your mouth to stop a giggle, you gently waved to the two of them. 

   Upon your wave, the aquatic knight made their way over, holding their princess by the hand. 

   The princess cleared their throat and spoke. “I-I'm sorry we keep staring, b-but you’re just so amazingly beautiful.”

   Even though it was an empty compliment you received by others, this one felt very truthful, genuine, and you smiled upon receiving it. “Oh, thank you so much.” 

   “Do you mind if we get a picture? When you’re done eating?” The knight asked. 

   “Of course!” You beamed. “I'm almost done, but um, have a seat, if you’d like.” You smiled, gesturing to the other side of the table with the hand that held your fork. 

   The princess accepted with a nod and sat across from you. 

   The knight snickered a bit and just leaned against a tree. “My armor is pretty thick, so it's a bit difficult to sit down.”

   After you swallowed the food you had put in your mouth, you commented. “But speaking of which, it's stunning, did you make it yourself?”

   They flashed a toothy smile. “Nope, it's real! I used to be capital of the Royal Guard!”

   You paused, staring at her a moment, then dropping your plastic utensil as you shot up from your seat. “No way,  _ you’re _ Undyne the Undying?!” 

   She grinned even wider. “The very one.” 

   Sitting back down, you jaw hung slack. “Woah…” Looking to the lizard princess across from you, you continued. “And that must make you, Dr. Alphys!”

   She nodded, timidly. “Y-Yep.”

   It had been five or so years since monsters had integrated the surface, and you were a human deeply interested in their culture, so you knew a lot about monster kind. 

   “You okay, kid?” Undyne asked. 

   You realized your jaw was still dropped, and quickly closed it, nodding. “Y-Yeah, sorry, I'm just really into monster culture. I really admire you guys.” 

   Alphys’ cheeks began to flush. “Oh, t-thank you.” 

   As quickly as you could, you finished the rest of your food and threw it into a nearby bin. “Alright, I'm just about set to be photographed.” You smiled as you returned, slipping off your shoes, then proceeded to pull out a compact mirror, reapplying your subtle lip color. 

   “I-I still can't believe h-how amazing your costume is. H-how long did it take you to make?”

   “Um… About 6 months.” You replied, getting into a pose. 

   The two of them took a few pictures of you as Alphys responded. “W-Wow, that's dedication.” 

   You smiled and nodded and you struck another pose. 

   “Would it be weird to ask you of a photo of your face, your makeup is totally killer.” Undyne smiled. 

   You pondered a moment. “Let's make a deal, I'll let you take a closeup of me, if the two of you join me in a selfie, I totally need to document meeting you guys.”

   “Deal.” The two replied in unison. 

   You sweetly fluttered your eyelashes as they two of them took close ups of you, and afterwards, they huddled close and you took a selfie with your phone. 

   “Woah. This is so totally awesome.” You smiled, looking down at your phone. Suddenly in the distance, there were screams of excitement. Looking over, it was in the direction of the huge crowd. 

   “That's probably people getting ready for Mettaton.” Undyne said. 

   You glanced over to her. “Mettaton? Oh right, he was gonna perform here, wasn't he. It completely slipped my mind.” Usually at the Faire, they always had some type of modern celebrity come to do a mini show, or something like that. This year it was Mettaton, you liked him, but you weren't over the moon about him like a lot of his other fans were. “I think I might go toward the end, when the initial crowd dies down a bit. “

   “I-I would recommend that.” Alphys agreed. 

   “It was really great meeting you…” Undyne trailed, not knowing your name. 

   “Oh!” You introduced yourself quickly. “But yeah, likewise.” You smiled. 

   “M-Maybe we’ll see you again.” Alphys smiled a bit.

   You nodded “Maybe.” 

   They waved to you as they walked off, you waved back, and once out of sight, you squealed softly. “Oh my gosh that was so cool!”

~~~~~

   Mettaton sat in his trailer, about 10 or so yards from where the stage was set up. He had just finished putting on his costume, a very dashing, archer one. As he affixed the hat upon his head, there was a knock at his trailer door. He stepped over, opening it, seeing Undyne and Alphys. 

   “H-Hey, Mettaton.” Alphys waved. 

   “Oh Alphys! Undyne! How good to see the two of you!” He smiled, moving out of the way to let them in. 

   The two of them climbed in, the trailer shifting ever so slightly due to the weight of Undyne’s armor. 

   “Hey, Met, mind if I take my armor off and leave it here? It’s getting kinda warm out there.” Undyne said, pointing a webbed thumb behind her.

   Mettaton grimaced. “Does it have to be in here, you’ll stink up my trailer with that sweaty thing.”

   “What?” She hollered. “It’s not sweaty!” 

   Both Mettaton  _ and _ Alphys looked at her, raising an eyebrow and crossing their arms.

   “Yeah yeah, who am I kidding.” She admitted in defeat. “I just wanna take this thing off.”

   A robot sigh filled the room. “You can go put it in the underneath compartment. Here, take the keys.” Mettaton said, handing her a set of keys. 

   “Thank god!” Undyne replied, snagging the keys from him, then heading outside. 

   Mettaton laughed softly to himself as he watched her leave, he then glanced down to Alphys, who was sitting on the small couch in his trailer, scrolling through her phone like she often did.

   “And what are  _ you _ doing, dear? You’re always on that phone of yours, I swear, if you’re arguing with someone about Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2 while at a festival of all places, I’m going to-”

   “M-Mettaton, s-shut up, I’m not on social media.”

   “Oh.” He replied, plopping himself on the couch beside her. “Then what  _ are _ you doing?” 

   “I-I’m looking through my photos. M-Mettaton, y-you should see some of the people out there! A-A lot of them have amazing costumes!” She smiled. 

   “May I see?” He asked, holding out a gloved hand. 

   “S-Sure. Oh, a-and someone is dressed up like a … ‘steampunk’ version of you, it’s really cool a-actually.” Alphys stammered as Mettaton swiped a finger across her screen, going from photo to photo. 

   He suddenly stopped swiping, looking at a picture in particular. “Oh my goodness.”

   “W-What?” Alphys asked, looking over. “Oh! A-Aren’t they super pretty? U-Undyne and I saw them when they were eating lunch, a-and we talked to them for a little bit.”

   The door to the trailer opened again, Undyne stepping inside, now in just some normal clothing. “I heard my name? What’s going on?” She asked. 

   “O-Oh, M-Mettaton was looking at all the photos, a-and stopped at the really pretty fairy we met.”

   “Oh! Yeah, they were super cute. How long did it take them to make their costume? Four months?” She asked, sitting on the other side of Alphys.

   “N-No, six.” Alphys responded. 

   “Right, right.” Undyne nodded.

   All while Alphys and Undyne were speaking, Mettaton  _ was _ listening, but at the same time, most of his attention was directed toward this photo. He couldn’t believe how beautiful this person was. He wanted to examine every small detail of their face, but it was hard to do so from Alphys’ small cellphone screen. 

   “Mettaton?” 

   “Huh?” He looked up from the phone.

   “Y-Your show starts in f-five minutes.” Alphys said, pointing to a clock. 

   “Oh goodness!” He shot up from his seat and handed Alphys back her phone. “I completely lost track of time! I’ll probably see you two after the show!” He said as he rushed out the door of his trailer. 

~~~~~

   For a while, you made your way throughout the Faire grounds, looking at small vendors, watching a few performers, a couple times acting in character with some other patrons, and of course; posing for photos. You debated just walking around barefoot in the dirt of the woodsy area, but didn’t, in fear of stepping on some glass someone had dropped, or a stray turkey leg someone didn’t throw out. 

   As you wandered, you found yourself back toward the center of the grounds, where the main stages were. You saw the stage where Mettaton was in the middle of performing, your eyes scanned the surrounding area, seeing that the huge crowd had dwindled to something of a fair size. Looking around as you got closer, you saw an empty space in one of the rows. You quickly made your way over to it, making sure to say ‘excuse me’ and ‘pardon me’ to the people you squeezed through. Sitting down on the wooden bench, you crossed your ankles and looked up to the stage. 

   On the platform, or rather, runway, very attractive people were walking up and down it, modeling a variety of renaissance wear. Everything looked so beautiful, and you desperately wanted to try on everything; especially the other fairy outfits. Your eyes darted away from the models and over to the person that seemed a bit out of place on the stage; Mettaton. The gorgeous robot was smiling as he announced the current looks that were walking down the runway. Taking a moment, you examined him the best you could since you were about 12 or so rows back. The outfit he was wearing was very well put together, dressed as an archer, the color scheme of the outfit was brown and green, he looked devilishly handsome in it. 

   Even though you had just arrived, the show itself was coming to an end, and Mettaton began to close it. “My dear beauties and gentlebeauties, please give a round of applause for our amazing models here this afternoon.”

   The crowd (along with yourself), began to clap as the models upon the stage bowed. 

   Your eyes shifted over the models, but you found yourself looking at the robot again. You were a bit amused that he was dressed in such a masculine fashion, but he still adorned his signature makeup style. The full lips, winged eyeliner, long lashes, and an amazing green to brown ombre on his eyelid. You couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped your lips, closing your eyes a moment and bringing a hand to your mouth so you wouldn’t disturb the people on either side of you. 

   “Now, I must bid you all a bittersweet farewell, for the next performance must take the stage. I hope that… that...”

   Mettaton’s speech had begun to trail off and you opened your eyes to see him looking in your general direction. It seemed as if his train of thought had left the station too soon, taking whatever it was he was going to say with him. Furrowing your brow, you glanced over you shoulder to see if he was perhaps looking at something behind you, but the only thing you could see was the small crowd of people. Turning back to him, you bit your lip nervously, embarrassed to see that the star was even looking in your direction. 

   The curtain behind him parted slightly, seeing the silhouette of someone say something to him. It took a second, but he soon tore his eyes from your direction and continued with what he had been saying. “I-I hope that some of you lovelies will be able to see me again sometime!” He called, immediately clearing his throat with a robotic cough afterwards. 

   The crowd clapped and cheered as he waved and stepped behind the curtain, and once he was out of sight, everyone seated, began to stand up and leave the area. 

   You got to your feet and looked into your bag to grab your phone and check out what time it was; 3:00 sharp. Stuffing it back into your purse, you began to walk in a random direction and headed aimlessly through the Faire grounds. 

   As you walked for a few minutes, you felt a hand tap your shoulder, and turning to it, you saw a small group behind you. About five or six adults (human and monster alike), along with a whole slew of small human and monster children. “Yes?” You asked with a smile. 

   One monster spoke up. “I’m sorry if I’m mistaken, but did you perform here last year?” 

   You can’t believe you had briefly forgotten about it, last year with an old friend, the two of you had both dressed up as fairies and sung to some kids for about an hour, but you would hardly call it a performance. Smiling warmly, you replied. “I did, yes”

   “See, I told you.” The monster said to their partner in an ‘I-told-you-so’ tone.

   The human just laughed weakly. “Okay okay, you were right.”

   “Can you sing for us?” One of the children asked.

   “Yeah, can you, can you?” Another asked. 

   “O-Oh, um...” You trailed off,  a bit nervously. You had never really sung without another person to calm your nerves. 

   “Please, please, please!” The children begged in unison. 

   You couldn’t help but smile gently. “Okay, okay, just for you guys.” 

   The children cheered and you glanced around, coincidentally, there was a picnic table a few feet away. Making your way over to it, you gestured with a hand for the group to follow. 

~~~~~

   Once Mettaton had disappeared behind the curtain, he almost tripped down, off the platform, but Undyne caught him before he did.

   “Woah, Met, what the hell’s gotten into you?” She asked.

   “D-Do your legs n-need to be recalibrated or something?” Alphys asked, nervously.

   Getting to his feet, he put a hand to his face. “Oh my dears, I … I’ve become completely enamored with … with a lovely human.”

   “What?” Undyne asked.

   Mettaton abruptly turned to his body’s scaly creator. “Alphys! Dear, w-who was that stunning person in the pictures you showed me?”

   “T-The … One dressed a-as you in-”

   “No! The beautiful one!” 

   “U-Uh …” She was drawing a blank due to his abruptness. 

   “The fairy?” Undyne asked. 

   “Yes!” He almost yelled. 

   “Yeah, they’re really cute.” Undyne nodded in agreement. 

   The robot took a step over to Undyne. “So, will you tell me who they are?” 

   “What? No way?”

   He frowned. “What? Why not.” 

   “I’m too _**sweaty!**_ ” She hollered. 

   Mettaton groaned. “Fine! Then, I … I’m going to find them!” He said, pulling the hood of his costume up over his head and made his way from behind the stage, attempting to stealthily find the beautiful person. 

   After a while of searching, he finally found them, and they were talking to a group of people, smiling.  Mettaton hid behind the trunk of a tree as he watched from afar. They were so radiant, he wanted so badly to go over to them and speak with them. A moment later, they began to walk away, the group following close behind, and he then moved to hide behind a tree trunk closer to where they were.

~~~~~

   As you got over to the picnic table, you slipped off your shoes and climbed onto it, standing on the bench part of it. You set your bag onto the table and turned back to the group. “I-I’m sorry if I mess up a bit, it's been awhile since I’ve sung in front of people.”

   “It’s alright, honey.” One of the adults reassured you. 

   You took a deep breath and began to sing, unknowing of the robot watching from afar.

 

_ I know there's someone somewhere  _

_ Someone who's sure to find me soon  _

_ After the rain goes there are rainbows  _

_ I'll find my rainbow soon  _

_ Soon it won't be just pretend  _

_ Soon a happy ending  _

_ Love, can you hear me  _

_ If you're near me  _

_ Sing your song  _

_ Sure and strong  _

_ And soon _

   You looked down at the small group that had erupted in cheers, and smiled. Your eyes darted around, seeing a few other people had made their way over upon hearing you sing. A few asked for pictures and you went to step down, but they urged you to pose atop the table. You laughed sweetly and did so, striking poses for them. 

~~~~~

   Upon hearing this stunning persons mellifluous voice, his jaw had gone slack from where he hid behind the tree. He had expected their voice to be at least pleasant to hear, but he was overtaken by how beautiful the sound was. 

   As they finished, he waited for the group to disperse so he could go up to them, groaning to himself when they didn’t, his mood going sour. But, upon seeing them laugh and start striking poses, his eyes pulsated hearts, they were a natural in front of the camera. Finally, the group dispersed, and as the small fairy began to walk off toward a more woodsy part of the area, Mettaton noticed someone following after them. 

~~~~~

   Once finished with the pictures, you decided to take a small walk through the trees. The area was one you had come to familiarize yourself with within the last few years, and you loved aimlessly walking through the woods. You actually weren’t even sure if they were considered woods, since it wasn’t all that dense and no matter what direction you walked in, you could exit them in 10 minutes.

   As you walked aimlessly for a little while, you listened to the sounds of distant lutes being played and the hum of people. But, you suddenly heard the sound of crunching leaves a few yards behind you. Turning around to meet the sound, you saw a man, a sleazy one, in a jester costume. 

   “Hey, sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.” He said, with a wave. 

   “Oh uh, no, It's okay.” You replied. “Did you need something?”

   A smirk spread across his face. “Yeah, I was hoping I could get a picture of you.”

   You brought up a hand. “Oh, no, sorry, I-I’m not really in the mood to be photographed right now.” 

   “Awww, c’mon toots.” He said, taking a step closer to you. “Just a few. I’ll pay you.”

   “P-Payment? I-I-”

   “Yeah, C’mon.”  He said, taking another step closer. “I got $200, what’ll that get me?”

   You took a few steps back. “N-Nothing, I-I’m sorry but- “ You stopped, your back was up against a tree. 

   “Are you sure? I’ll make it worth your while.” He smirked, stepping closely up to you. 

   “No, I-I’m all set. P-Please step away from me.” You said, putting your hands up defensively. 

   He stepped as close to you as he possibly could, pressing a hand to your waist and putting a leg between the both of yours. “Why don’t we just skip the pictures and get to the fun part?” He smirked. 

   “N-No.” You whimpered, attempting to push him away. But, you suddenly felt a hand touch your leg as the other tried to hike up your shirt. 

   As tears welled in the corners of your eyes, you were about yell out for someone to help you, but suddenly heard the fwish of an arrow. You saw that the guy’s hat was no longer atop his head, but held against a tree a few feet away, by an arrow. 

   “W-What the-” The sleaze pulled away from you, turning to the direction the arrow had come from. 

   Looking over, you saw someone, dressed as an archer, holding a bow in one hand and an arrow in the other. The hood they wore covered their face. For some reason, the outfit they wore seemed very familiar.

   “H-Hey, who do you think you are, interrupting me and my girl? We want some privacy.” The guy said nervously. 

   The person a few yards away drew another arrow, shooting it toward the sleazeball, missing his face by a mere few inches. 

   Proceeding to screech like a child, he began running as fast as he could in the opposite direction. 

   The hooded person then quickly made their way over to you, but as they did, you suddenly lost feeling in your legs, falling to your knees. “Ah!”

   “Dear, are you alright?” They asked, getting down to a knee. 

   You stared at your legs as you answered. “Y-Yeah … I-I think so.”

   “I’m sorry I didn’t get here any sooner.” They apologized. 

   You swallowed hard, trying to find a response, but felt a lump in your throat, you felt tears form in your eyes again, and began sniffling a bit.

   “Oh no, honey, don’t cry, it’s alright, here, let’s try and get you back to your feet.” They said, standing up and offering you a hand. 

   You glanced up and took their outstretched hand, getting to your feet and trying the best you could to stay upright, well, with the help of them holding your waist gently.

   “Do you need me to do anything, dear?” They asked. “Maybe water, something to eat? Perhaps shove that man into a guillotine for you?”

   A weak laugh escaped your lips, but you couldn't help but laugh harder at the notion, imagining if that actually happened to people at a renaissance Faire. Out the corner of your eye, you saw them take their hood off, and mid laugh, you looked up to them, abruptly stopping. 

   Standing before you wasn't just a normal person with astounding archery skills, no, it was a robotic superstar staring down at you. 

   You felt like your legs were going to give out from under you again. You had thought earlier about how you weren't a huge fan of his (you were still a fan, just not over the top about it), but anyone standing a few inches from  _ Mettaton _ would be weak in the knees.

   A few moments passed and the two of you were just staring at eachother. He must of realized that he was still holding your waist, and quickly pulled his hand away, stepping back. “I-I’m so sorry, darling. I didn’t notice I was still holding you.” He stammered.

   “I-It’s … o-okay.” You replied, tearing your eyes from him and looking down. “T-Thank you for saving me.” 

   “Of course, of course, my dear.” He replied. Then there was another pause before he spoke again. “Um, I’m sorry but… May I have your name?” 

   “Huh?” You looked up to him. “Oh uh…” You told him your name nervously. Why on earth would he care about who you were?

   “W-Wow, how ... how beautiful.” He replied.

   Your whole face went hot. Was he calling your name beautiful?! Why???? But on another note, did you hear fans whirring?

   “My dear, I um … I’m sorry to be so forward but…” He looked away, acting a bit nervous. You had never seen him act like that before, it was very confusing. He stammered as he continued. “... You … You are the most radiant creature I-I have ever seen. I … I’m just completely captivated by your … beauty.” He said, not looking at you.

   The heat spread from your face, to throughout your whole body. Surely he was joking, playing some type of prank on you. “I … U-Um … W-What?” You choked in disbelief. You throat had gone completely dry, any amount of moisture had evaporated.

   The robot let out a weak, robotic laugh and turned his head back to you. “I’m sorry, just … I … I would love to get to know you.” He smiled sweetly. 

   “M-Me? O-Oh, trust me, I-I’m nothing special.” You replied, waving your hands quickly and dismissively.

   “Oh, but of course you are! You have a beautiful voice, and you yourself are the epitome of beauty, my dear. And, you have glitter on you, so we at least have that much in common.” 

   “I …” You were done denying him. If this beautiful metal celebrity wanted to get to know you, then so be it! “O-Okay.” You nodded. 

   “Really? Oh how wonderful.” He smiled, showing his teeth as he leaned down, his face level with yours. “So, what would you like to do?”

   “Can … Can I see your bow?” You asked curiously, pointing to it. How could you have forgotten about his incredibly sharp canines?

   “This silly thing?” He asked, handing it to you.

   You nodded and looked over it. “I’ve always wanted to try archery.” 

   He then took an arrow from his quiver. “Here, give it a try.”

   “Oh, okay.” You took the arrow and looked around for something to shoot, eyeing the hat still pinned to the tree, you took aim. Drawing the bow, you released the arrow, but it just kind of fell on the ground a few feet in front of you. You let out a disappointed whine.

   “Here, try again.” Mettaton said from behind you, handing you another arrow. 

   You took it, and went to take aim.

   “Bring your elbow up higher … no, a little higher than that, there that’s good. Now angle your feet so they’re the other direction … no no, not like that, like- Oh just let me help you.” 

   You then felt Mettaton place his hands at your waist, angling you correctly. You face began to heat up once more as he did. He then helped you with your stance.

   His hands gently stayed at your waist as he began talking again, in a soft tone. “Okay, now pull back … a little more … Okay, now aim a little higher, no too high … there, right there. Now, let go.”

   You let go of the arrow, it flying and hitting the left side of the hat. “Woah! I did it!” Lowering your arms, and quickly turning to him, you were only a few inches from his face that was looking down at you, his gaze almost seemed lovingly. 

   The two of you both took a step back at the same time, you thought you heard fans again. You brushed it off and smiled weakly. “O-Oh, here’s your bow back.” You said, holding his bow to him.

   He took it and nodded, smiling. “Thank you, dear.” 

   You nodded back and looked down.

   Mettaton then took a step closer to you. “Oh my goodness, dear.”

   “Huh?” You looked up, meeting his gaze.

   “I thought you only had a bit of glitter on your eyes, but it's everywhere! On your arms, in your hair, all over your face, even on your lips! It’s gorgeous.” He smiled. 

   “T-T-Thank you.” You stuttered. 

   He smiled brighter, offering an arm to you. “Would you like to take a walk with me?” He asked.

   “Oh uh … s-sure, why not.” You hesitated, but then took his arm. 

   Mettaton put his hood back on and began to walk back toward the faire grounds. “We might need to be a little stealthy, I don’t want my fans to find me out.” 

   You nodded. “I-I might get stopped too, for people to take my photo.” 

   He looked down to you, beaming. “That’s fine.”

   “W-What are you smiling so brightly for?” You blushed. 

   “You’re a natural in front of the camera.” He responded, looking forward again. 

   You paused, “I … I am?”

   “Indeed you are.” He replied, stepping out of the woodsy area with you. “The way you pose is so natural, and your expressions are perfect.”

   Pausing again, you looked up at him, an eyebrow raised. “How … Do you know all this?”

   Mettaton halted, causing you to stop with him. “Well … You see … I …” He sighed. “Alright, the reason I saught after you was because my friend Alphys showed me your picture.”

   “Wait, you were looking for me?” You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. 

   There was a long pause, he turned his hooded head away. “Yes … I was.”

   You let go of his arm, burying your face into your hands out of embarrassment, a muffled “Oh my god.” escaping your lips.

   “Darling?” You heard him ask.

   You lifted your head. “I-I-I’m sorry, I-I just never thought something like this … W-Would ever happen to me.” You replied. 

   He laughed softly, and as he did, you felt a tap on your shoulder. Turning around, there was a couple of people asking for your picture. 

~

   The two of you spent the rest of the afternoon, talking and laughing, genuinely enjoying one another’s company. You had to stop every so often so people could take your picture, even a few people asked for Mettaton to be in them as well, obviously unaware of his true identity. You even often had to duck away from large crowds and for some reason, he was even avoiding Alphys and Undyne.

   It was now around six or so, the sun had set, and you were starting to get cold from not wearing much clothing. 

   “So then I told him, that if he thought he was going to make one more pun, he was surely mistaken.” He ended the story he was telling with a chuckle. 

   You giggled softly, hugging yourself. 

   “Oh dear, are you cold?” He asked, finally noticing.

   Nodding in response, you replied, “Y-Yeah, it's pretty chilly, m-maybe I should get going.”

   “Oh.” You heard the disappointment in his response. “Are you staying close by?” He asked. 

   You laughed weakly. “Haha … I’m staying in my car.”

   Mettaton gasped. “What?! No! I can’t have that. Please dear, stay with me in my trailer.”

   You face reddened. “W-W-What? N-No, I-I couldn’t.”

   “Yes, you can. It’s settled.” He replied. 

   Blushing, you glanced away from him, but you suddenly remembered something. “Oh, wait!”

   “Hm?”

   “It’s Saturday, right?” You asked.

   “Yes, why do you ask?” He tilted his head in curiosity.

   “Tonight is the big bonfire, I can’t go yet.” you exclaimed.

   He chuckled. “And what time is that at?” 

   “Oh … I’m pretty sure it's 6:30 in the center of the faire.” You replied.

   “Well, then let’s go.” he smiled, offering his arm.

   The two of you then made your way over toward the center, where the large fire was being made, people were gathering around it. The two of you sat around, as did everyone else, as it was built, then, once lutes started to play, it was time for the festivities to begin. You giggled, watching everyone dance around the fire and have a good time. Looking up to Mettaton, he was looking down at you. 

   “What?” You asked. 

   “Are you going to dance?” he asked.

   “Well … I was thinking about it.” 

   He proceeded to gently nudge you. “Go, I want to see if you can dance too.” He flashed another big smile.

   You rolled your eyes, blush upon your cheeks. His teeth were so sharp, why did Alphys have to design him with those? “Fine.” Sticking out your tongue as you got up from your seat beside him. As you stood, you slid off your shoes and made your way into the crowd, some other people dressed as fairies invited you over with open arms, and you laughed, dancing around the fire with them. 

   After a while, you made your way back over to Mettaton, riddled with laughter as you did. But, as you were not even a couple yards away from him, you felt an intense, sharp pain in your foot. “Ow!” You winced, stopping in your tracks and lifting your foot quickly, balancing on the other. 

   Mettaton got up and rushed over to you. “What happened?” He asked nervously. 

   “I-I stepped on something sharp. I-I think I’m bleeding.” You winced.

   Mettaton leaned down, his eye suddenly brightened, like a flashlight. “Oh dear, we need to take care of this.” He said in a quick tone.

   Looking down, you saw a piece of glass stuck in bottom of your foot, blood dripping from it, onto the ground. 

   “I have a first aid kit in my trailer.” He said quickly, standing up straight again.

   “But I can’t walk, should I-”

   Mettaton suddenly picked you up, carrying you as if you were a bride, and quickly headed in a direction.

   You gasped softly when he picked you up, but you clung to him as he rushed you toward what you assumed was his trailer, his hood falling down from the rush. Upon arriving, he reached out a hand and opened the door. 

   “Wait.” you protested, causing him to stop.

   “What?” He asked, looking down to you, obviously quite frazzled. 

   “I … I don’t want to get blood all over your trailer.”

   The robot rolled his eye and carried you into it anyway, gently setting you down on the couch. He pulled out a first aid kit and kneeled on the ground before you, lifting up your leg to examine the shard of glass. “Does it hurt?” He asked.

   “Not … extremely.”

   “How about this?” Mettaton brought a hand to it, his finger lightly touching it. 

   You sharply winced in pain. “T-That’s pretty bad.”

   A sigh escaped his lips. “I hardly even touched it, dear. So, this is really going to hurt because I’m not sure how deep it is.” 

   “O-Okay …” You nodded. 

   “Do you want me to count down?” He asked. 

   You shook your head, proceeding to put your hands on either side of you, holding onto the edge of the couch. 

   “Alright …” He replied, looking back down to the glass shard in your foot. He put his hand to it, and began to pull it out.

   Squeezing your eyes shut and digging your nails into his couch cushions, you winced in pain as he pulled out the shard. 

   Tears rolled down your cheeks as you opened them again, seeing Mettaton pulling out a bottle of isopropyl alcohol. “Dear, this is going to sting.”

   “I-I know.” You replied.

   You shut your eyes and winced again as he dabbed a cloth on your wound, gripping the couch again. Then, you felt hip put a bandage on your foot. 

   “There, all set.” he replied softly.

   Opening your eyes, you saw him looking up at you, smiling gently. 

   “You okay?” he asked.

   You nodded. “Y-Yeah, t-thank you so much.” 

   “Of course.” He replied, standing up as he went a few steps away, getting a towel, then going to wipe up the blood that had dripped all over his floor. “Don’t say anything.” He replied, somehow knowing that you were going to apologize again for the blood. 

   Your eyes started to dart around his trailer. You never expected it to look so amazingly ritzy, due to the blank exterior, but it was literally a 5 star hotel suite crammed into a smaller space. 

   “Do you like it?” He asked.

   You looked down at him, meeting his eyes. Glancing away again and looking around, you repled, “Yeah, it's so … luxurious.” 

   You heard him chuckle as he put the rag in what you assumed was a clothes hamper. You then proceeded to get up, only putting pressure on your uninjured foot. 

   Mettaton said you name in a slightly surprised tone. “Go sit back down.” He demanded, pointing to the couch.

   “But, I need to go.” You replied, pointing to the door.

   “Dear, you aren’t going anywhere with that foot.” He replied. 

   You frowned. “But I need to go to my car, I told you, I’m declining your invitation to stay here for the night.”

   Mettaton frowned. “I can’t have you do that, not with that injury. Besides, how are you even going to get there?” 

   “I’m going to hop.” You replied, turning and taking a single hop toward the door, but almost lost your balance, holding your arms out to try and steady yourself. 

   He quickly stepped around you and stood in front of the steps that lead down and out of his trailer. 

   “Please move.” You requested. 

   “Darling, no, I’m not having you sleep in your car!” He protested. 

   You groaned. “Fine. I’ll sleep outside my car then.”

   “That’s even worse!” 

   You sighed. There was no way that you could convince him otherwise. “Okay, fine … Can I atleast go to my car? So I can get my clothes and stuff?” You asked. 

   Mettaton sighed. “Alright alright.” He then turned around and crouched down, putting his hood back on. “Get on my back.”

   “W-What?” You blushed.

   “Get on my back, there’s no way you’ll be able to get there by foot, dear.” 

   You sighed, taking a limped step over and rested your hands on his shoulders, awkwardly climbing onto his back.

   He put his hands under your legs and stood up.

   Due to his abruptness, you quickly wrapped your arms around his neck, clinging so you wouldn’t fall off. 

   He chuckled as he carefully exited his trailer, being careful to make sure you didn’t hit your head on the doorframe. “Alright, which direction?” He asked. You proceeded to point and he headed in the direction. Eventually, the two of you made it to your car and he set you down.

   You took out your keys from your bag and pressed a button, unlocking the door. You opened the door and climbed into the driver's side, looking up to him as you put your hand on the handle, to close it, you smiled. “Okay, thanks for bringing me to my car, you can go back now.” 

   “Oh no you don’t, you little minx.” He said, going to put a hand on the door to stop it from closing, but you closed it, locking it. 

   From the inside of the car, you stuck your tongue out at him. You watched him, and heard his muffled voice groan, you were giggling in response. Then, you watched him take off a glove, you rose an eyebrow as he snapped a finger, and your car doors unlocked. 

   Mettaton then opened the door, and you replied with a, “What the hell?” a bewildered look on your face.

   He smirked. “My body is practically a universal remote, darling.” 

   You frowned, staring at his teeth for some reason, god, were they pointy. Turning away, you attempted to grab your overnight bag in the backseat; it was really heavy. 

   “Uh darling, I have a better solution. Get out of the car.”

   You turned and climbed out, he was crouched down for you again. You climbed onto him and wrapped your arms around his neck as he stood up, his arms holding your legs. He let go of one of your legs and closed the driver’s side door, then proceeded to open the door behind it. “Darling, you’re going to have to wrap your legs around my waist because I can’t support you with both my arms, alright?” 

   “Okay.” You replied, proceeding to wrap your legs around him as he took your bag out of the back seat. 

   Once he closed the door, you locked your car and clung to him as he carried you back toward his trailer. 

   “Dear, what on earth do you have in here?” He asked in bewilderment. 

   You giggled. “Everything. But really though, I have a lot.” 

   He chuckled in response. “I believe you.

   Eventually, the two of you made it back to his trailer and inside, he sat your bag down onto the floor before letting you down. “Would you like to take a shower, dear?” He asked, pointing toward an open door, leading to a bathroom.

   “Woah, there’s a shower on this thing? That’s so cool.” You replied, looking up to him.

   He chuckled, nodding. “I could have had the water disconnected, but sometimes I have friends traveling with me.” 

   You nodded. “Are you sure it's alright for me to use it?” 

   “Dear, I was the one who offered, of course I am.”

   You laughed weakly. “Right right.” You then proceeded to unzip your large bag, rummaging through it to find your pajamas. As you did, you brought a hand up, taking off your flower crown for the first time all day, setting it off to the side.

   “All of the soap and things are in a cabinet beneath the sink dear.” 

   “Okay, thanks.” You smiled. 

   “I’ll be in my room, it’s just over there.” he replied, pointing to a room past the bathroom.

   You nodded in response. Once you grabbed all your stuff, you limped over to the bathroom and closed the door behind you. Nervously, you stared at yourself in the mirror, anxious about taking a shower in this superstars trailer. You proceeded to wash off your makeup in the sink and look at yourself, wondering if Mettaton would still compliment you on your appearance, seeing as how you looked a bit different without it (and the glitter). 

   You tried to reach behind your back, to untie your corset, but you couldn’t reach the bow at the top, seeing as how a friend tied it up earlier this morning before you left. Contemplating what to do, you finally called out. “M-Mettaton?”

   A moment later, you heard him at the door. “What is it, dear?”

   You opened the door. “Um … I-I’m sorry to ask this of you, but, do you think you could untie my corset? I can’t reach.” You said, turning around, holding the top by the top of it, so it wouldn’t fall down when he untied it. 

   “O-Of course dear.” He responded. The sound of fans filled the bathroom as you felt his hands loosen the strings. “There, all set.”

   Without turning back to him, you replied. “T-Thank you, you can close the door behind you.”

   “Alright.” He replied, you then heard the door click. 

   You then let the dress fall to the floor and you put your hair up into a messy bun, not wanting to waste time and wash it. Turning on the water, you stepped into the flow of water, quickly washing your body with Mettaton’s fancy array of soaps. 

   After a little while, you finished, stepping out and drying yourself with an insanely soft towel. You looked at the pajamas that you had chosen to wear for the weekend, mentally kicking yourself. You hadn’t anticipated staying a night in a celebreties trailer, so all you had packed to wear was a pair of pink booty shorts, and your matching pink and black lacy lingerie, aka, you would be presenting yourself to Mettaton in shorts and a bra. You nervously put everything on and looked at yourself in the mirror, biting your lip out of nervousness. You picked up your dress and dirty undergarments from the floor and limped  out of the bathroom, making your way over to your bag as quickly as you could. 

   As you folded your dress up, you heard Mettaton call to you from his room. “Did you enjoy the shower, dear?” 

   “Y-Yeah!” You called back, nervously. 

   Once you got everything situated with your bag, you limped over to where his door was, but hid behind the doorframe, only poking your head out a bit. Mettaton had gotten out of his archer garb, now sporting a grey sweatshirt that had the word ‘Flawless’ made up of rhinestones in cursive, along with pink legwarmers. He also had his hair pulled up into a little ponytail, his whole face now visible to you. 

   He looked over to you, raising an eyebrow. “You okay over there, sweetheart?” 

   “U-Um … Well … I didn’t anticipate staying here, so um … my pajamas aren’t exactly … modest.” You replied. 

   A chuckle escaped his lips. “It’s alright, I bet it's fine, let me see.” He said, sitting up. 

   You hesitantly stepped out from the frame, biting your lip nervously as your eyes darted to the side.

   Mettaton stared at you for a moment before he covered his mouth with a hand, the loud sound of whirring fans coming from him. 

   “U-Uh, M-Maybe I should find something-”

   “No!” he called quickly, pulling his hand from his mouth. “I-I mean …” He stammered. “W-What you’re wearing … I-Is fine.” 

   “O-Okay … If you say so.” You replied.

   “Um … Would you like to come sit with me for a while? Get off your feet for a bit? Rest your injury?”

   “O-Oh, s-sure.” You nodded, making your way over and sitting at the edge of his bed with him, and as you did, you reached a hand up and took your hair out of it's messy bun, your ginger locks cascading down. 

   Suddenly, you felt a warmness come from beside you, and looking over to Mettaton, he was looking straight ahead of him. “M-Mettaton?”

   “D-D-Don’t w-w-worry da-dar-darling! I-I’m alright.” He replied, his voice filled with glitches. 

   You were a bit scared to hear him sound so glitchy, but started thinking about electronics. They get all messed up when they overheat, and he was definitely emitting a fair amount of heat. But why would he be overheating? Wait … It was because of you? He was overheating because of you? Maybe you should really go get something else to put on, you didn’t want him to shut down or something. You sat there, thinking about it for a few minutes, as Mettaton cooled off. 

   Getting to your feet, you didn’t turn to him. “I … I’m gonna go find something else to wear.” You said, going to take weak step.

   “Wait, dear.” Mettaton called, grabbing your wrist gently, pulling you back. 

   You attempted to turn to him, mid-step, but ended up tripping over your own ankle, falling forward. Before you knew it you were on top of the warm robot. “O-Oh my god, I-I’m so sorry.” You attempted to get up, but your bra strap was caught on one of the rhinestones of his sweater. 

   “Oh calm down, dear. It’s alright.” He chuckled weakly, bringing up his hands to release your strap from the sweater. 

   You looked to his face in front of you, him turning to you at the same time, so close that your noses touched, your eyes locked. This time, you were the one emitting heat, and very embarrassed to be doing so. 

   Holding the strap between his fingers, he gently put it back where it went on your shoulder, his fingers lingering there for a moment. Mettaton tore his eyes from you, glancing down at your strap and his fingers. 

   You bit your bottom lip nervously. 

   Mettaton spoke, no louder than a whisper. “Darling …” He proceeded to swallow dryly. He then looked back to you, raising his eyebrows, too nervous to verbally ask for your permission. 

   Timidly, you licked and bit your bottom lip again, nodding. 

   Mettaton’s hand stayed at your shoulder as his other gently slid up your bare back, you shivered at his initial touch, and he put his hand to the back of your head. He then leaned up, ever so slightly, and placed his lips to your own, your skin meeting his synthetics. 

   Your eyes fluttered shut as you gently kissed him back, feeling his fingers run through your hair. Kissing you back passionately, you felt his body warm up a bit from beneath you. You then kissed him back with just as much passion, feeling his hand that was at your shoulder, gently trickle down your arm, his cold fingertips making you gasp softly into the kiss. Bringing your hand up to meet his, they met and your fingers intertwined, as they did, you felt his tongue swipe across your lips. Nervously, you parted them, your tongues brushing together before you let him explore the taste of your mouth. 

   After a bit of time had passed, Mettaton pulled from the kiss, leaning up and angling your head down a bit, so the two of your foreheads pressed against each others. “Darling.” he whispered.

   “Y-Yes?” You replied, slightly out of breath, opening your eyes to meet his.

   “Is … Is it alright that we’re doing this?” He asked.

   You nodded. 

   “A-Are you sure?”

   “Y-Yes.” You stammered, squeezing his hand that you were holding.

   “Let me know if you want me to stop anything, alright?” He asked.

   You nodded and he proceeded to place a tender kiss on your lips as his eyes closed again. Mettaton pulled his hand from yours and moved it to your waist, holding you gently. Shifting your body a bit, your lower stomach rubbed against his belt buckle, causing the robot to let out a soft groan. Curious to know if you caused it, you observed his face as you gently rubbed again, Mettaton let out another groan, a bit louder than the first. You felt his fingers intertwine themselves into your hair and you rubbed one more time, a soft moan escaping his lips. Hearing the gentle noises coming from him, made your body grow extremely warm.

   Mettaton’s eyes slowly opened to meet your curious gaze and he pursed his lips, almost embarrassed. “D-Darling, let me show you something.” He said, letting go of your head. “Sit up for me.”

   You proceeded to pull away, sitting up, straddling his lap. “W-What is it?” You asked. 

   As he sat up, he took his sweater off, tossing it off to the side. Then, he gestured down to the belt built into his body. “See this?”

   You nodded. 

   “That’s my soul, dear, and I assume you know, but souls are very sensitive, delicate even.” 

   You nodded again, staring at the little window that was glowing an intense shade of pink. You brought a hand to his belt, gently sliding a finger over the top of it and Mettaton’s breath suddenly hitched. “W-Wow, you weren’t kidding.” You replied. 

   He chuckled breathlessly, as if he needed to breathe. “I would never lie to you, dear.”

   As your face flushed, you looked back up to him, proceeding to wrap your arms around his neck. Mettaton responded by wrapping his arms around your waist, pulling your body close to him. Gently, you rubbed yourself up against him; your crotch against his belt and your chest against his, the robot proceeded to let out a moan as you did. As you rubbed against him, you began to place soft kisses on the synthetic skin of his neck, his moans increased in both volume and length, each one he made, making you warmer with each passing moment. You softly began to grind up against his belt, as he moaned, Mettaton moved his hands from your waist to your thighs, squeezing them gently, causing a small gasp to escape your lips as you kissed his neck. He squeezed them again, another gasp escaping your lips. You heard a low, robotic, chuckle and looked up to him with half-lidded eyes. 

   “Let me hear more of your soft sounds.” He said softly, squeezing your thighs a third time. 

   After you gasped again, you proceeded to bite your lip out of embarrassment. Another low chuckle escaped his lips and your buried your face into the crook of his neck. 

   “Oh sweetie, are you embarrassed?” He asked.

   “A-A little.” You replied. 

   “Don't be, I only want to hear your voice.” He said softly. 

   You felt your face heat up even more and you pulled it from his neck, looking up to him. “No.”

   “No?” He asked. 

   You giggled softly. “No, you’re not allowed.” 

   He chucked, gently lifting you up and shifting the both of you, so now you lied on your back, on his bed, and he towered over you. You hair was a mess, sprawled out everywhere, and you timidly looked up at him, your arms draped nervously across your stomach, and your thighs pressed together. 

   Seeing hearts pulse in his eyes made your own heart race, unable to understand how you of all people were getting intimate with this robotic superstar. You wanted to ask him, why you of all people, why did he want to do this with you? Were you just convenient to him at the time?

   “Darling?” He asked, pulling you from your thoughts.

   “Y-Yes?”

   “I … I still can’t get over how beautiful you look ... “ He said, smiling, then leaned down close to you, kissing your lips and leaving a trail of kisses down your jaw and to your neck. “Absolutely ravishing.”

   You swallowed hard as your face grew warmer.

   Mettaton began kissing your neck again, leaving deep kisses at the crook. Soon after, he gently licked your neck and began sucking gently. You bit down on your bottom lip so you didn’t make any noise, also bringing your hands up and running them through his hair, causing the hair elastic to fall out. Suddenly, as Mettaton was working a spot on your neck, you felt his teeth graze over lightly, causing you to gasp. You heard him snicker into your neck, having finally gotten a noise out of you, and he began to lightly nibble on the spot. You bit your bottom lip again to attempt not to make any noise, but even with you mouth shut, you could whimper. Mettaton then started to lightly bite the area, causing more soft noises to come from you, and finally, he bit into you, not causing an intense amount of pain, but enough for you to wince, and form gentle fists in his hair. You never thought biting was something you would like in the bedroom, but by the way your head was swimming, you concluded that it was, at least with Mettaton. 

   “Is that something you like, dear?” he asked with his mouth pressed against your skin. 

   You let out a breathless “Yeah.” causing him to chuckle in response. 

   One of the robot’s hands gently made it's way beneath you, unclipping your bra with ease, and gently sliding it off you, tossing it wherever. Out of reflex, you wanted to bring your hands close to you to cover your chest, but your fingers were tangled in his hair.

   Mettaton pulled from your neck, looking up to you, and you looked down with half-lidded eyes to meet his gaze. “Sweetheart, you’re so alluring I can’t stand it.” 

   You felt even more heat to rise to your face, turning away quickly. “T-That’s so embarrassing, d-don’t say that.” You replied.

   “What, why not?” He asked, leaning closer to you, causing his cool metal chestplate to rub against your bare breasts, your breath hitched slightly from the coldness of it.

   “I-I just said how embarrassing it was.” You whined, looking up to him. 

   “But why is it so embarrassing, love?” He asked curiously. 

   “I-I dunno! I-It just is.” You replied. “No one … No one has ever complimented me like this before, you … You seem so genuine.” 

   “Because I am, dear.” The robot replied, smiling gently. 

   You felt heat rise again and you looked away nervously. 

   Hearing him chuckle, he began to kiss his way down your neck again, kissing your collar gently. His hands trickled up your stomach, finding their way to your breasts and he cupped each in his hands. Your body gently trembled from the touch and you bit your lip again as he kissed his way up to the side of your neck he hadn't touched yet. Mettaton began to do the same as he did before on the other side; kissing, sucking, and licking your neck all while his hands began to gently grope your chest. His hands gently worked your chest as he began to gently bite on your neck. You pulled one of your hands from his head and covered your mouth, trying not to make any noise. Mettaton pulled a hand from your chest and brought it up to to hand covering your mouth, removing it and intertwining his fingers with yours as he gently worked your neck. You went to try and do the same thing with your other hand, but as soon as your fingers untangled from his hair, they were tangled into his fingers, causing you to huff. 

   As his mouth was pressed against your neck, he said, “Darling, just let me listen to your voice.” 

   Before you had a moment to protest, he bit the spot he was working, causing you to moan. He licked the spot before pulling away, going back to towering over you, proceeding to lick his lips seductively. 

   You looked up into his eyes, softly saying “You’re despicable.”

   He gently squeezed your hands he was holding. “Am I? Are you going to do anything about it?” He smirked. 

   You paused. “Y-You know what, fine.” Pulling your hands away from him, you sat up, causing him to move out of your way. 

   Putting your hands to his shoulders, you nervously climbed onto his lap. You wrapped your arms around his neck, gently rubbing up against his belt buckle, his breathing hitched as you did. As you began to rub more, you felt his body grow warmer beneath you, especially the buckle. You began to grind against him, biting your lip so  _ your _ soft noises wouldn't escape, and as you did, Mettaton took the opportunity to wrap his arms around your waist and bury his face into your shoulder. He moaned into it as you were slowly grinding against him, he kissed and scraped his teeth against you.

   You couldn't help yourself and began to pick up a bit of speed as you grind against his buckle, Mettaton proceeded to suck and bite at your shoulder, moaning. As you were grinding harder and faster against him, he dug his canines into your shoulder, causing you to wince a bit, but moan out in pleasure. You then felt Mettaton’s hands trail down from your waist and reach your butt; he groped, causing you to moan out again. You didn't realize it, but you had stopped rubbing against him, being preoccupied by what he was doing. Mettaton groped harder as he slid his tongue down your neck, licking and leaving kisses on your collarbone. You let out soft, weak moans as you trembled in his grasp. 

   Suddenly, Mettaton pulled his head away, sliding his hands back up to your waist. With heavy lids, you looked down to him, seeing a smirk plastered across his lips. 

   “W-Why did you stop?” You asked. 

   He didn't say anything, only smirked and let go of you; he was teasing you. 

   You puffed out your cheeks, you had  _ finally _ given into him, and now he was going to deny you. Climbing off him, you shifted back a bit, pointing to him. “You, lay down.” 

   “Hm? Why?” He asked, genuinely curious. 

   “J-Just do it.” You replied. 

   Mettaton proceeded to lie down comfortably amongst the pillows on his bed. You climbed over his legs, you head at his waist, and gently dragged your tongue against the cool metal of his belt buckle. 

   “O-Oh, darling.” He gasped. 

   You smiled to yourself as you placed a sweet kiss in the center of the heart. As he put his hands to your head, you continued to place gentle kisses on his belt, licking it as well. While you did, he ran his fingers through your hair. You continued to lick and kiss the heart on his belt as it grew warmer and warmer with each kiss, listening to the moans coming from the robot. 

   “D-Darling, h-honey … Y-you're going to make me reach my limit.” He moaned. 

   As soon as he said that, you pulled away from his belt. 

   “S-Sweetheart! What are you doing?” He whined, looking down to you. 

   All you did was smirk up at him, giving him the same treatment he had given you. 

   “That's not fair, darling! You weren't almost at climax!” He whined. 

   You tiptoe your fingers up his chest with sudden confidence, gaze at him with half lidded eyes, and say "Why don't you make it even, then~?"

   Mettaton’s body warmed beneath you, his fans whirring loudly as he stared at you. Hearts pulsed in his eyes as he grabbed you, flipping the two of you over so he was towering over you again. “Oh fuck, I can't hold myself back anymore, dear.” He said breathlessly, proceeding to kiss from your neck down your stomach and stopping at your navel.

   Soft moans escaped your lips as you watched Mettaton reach the hem of your shorts. He leaned back, sliding your shorts off, eyeing the frilly panties you wore. 

   “Oh my sweet. These look fabulous on you.” He smirked. “But they would look even better on my floor.” 

   You laughed at his attempt of a pick up line, him joining you, putting his hands at the hem of them. 

   “May I?” He asked. 

   You nervously nodded and he slid them down, off of you and tossed them aside. 

   Another smirk spread across his lips. “You’re so wet, darling.” 

   You looked away. “D-Don't say stuff like that!” 

   Suddenly you felt his hand slide against your sex, causing you to gasp out. He slowly rubbed against your opening and you trembled from his touch, sweet moans escaping your lips. After he rubbed a bit longer, he slowly slid a finger in, another moan escaping your lips. Mettaton leaned down, placing a kiss on your lips as he slowly thrusted the finger into you. You reached your arms up and wrapped them around his neck, moaning into the kiss as he thrusted his finger. 

   Mettaton took his free arm and wrapped it under your back, pulling you upright and shifted the both of you so you were rested on his lap as he thrusted the finger quicker inside you. You pulled from the kiss, burying your head into his shoulder as he added another finger. You trembled in his grasp, moaning with each thrust he made. 

   He began to thrust the fingers deeper and quicker into you, causing you to moan louder against him. Letting go of his neck with one of your arms, you slid a hand down his chest, bringing it to his belt buckle. As you slid a finger against the heart, his fingers thrusted deeper, hitting your weak spot, causing your breaths to hitch at the same time. 

   “M-Mettaton, I-I’m gonna~” you moaned out, trembling as he thrusted more 

   He began thrusting harder, hitting your weak spot again with more force. As he did, you rubbed the heart on his belt harder. 

   Your body jerked, twitching as you reached climax, your head fell back as you let out a moan. At the same time, you heard Mettaton’s robotic voice moan out as well, feeling his body trembling against yours, almost vibrating. 

   Mettaton slid his fingers out of you as you withdrew your hand, he then released his arm from your waist as you let go of his neck, falling back onto the bed, panting heavily as you tried to catch your breath. 

   The robot lied down on the bed beside you, looking over to you as you panted heavily, trying to fill your lungs with air. You looked over to him as you did, smiling a bit. 

   “Darling, you're radiant.” He smiled.

   Heat rising to your face, you looked away quickly. 

   He chuckled and sat up. “C’mon, let's get underneath the blankets, I don't want you to catch a cold.” 

   You proceeded to get under with him and once you had slightly settled yourself, Mettaton suddenly wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you close to him. 

   “Ah!” You blushed. “M-Mettaton?” You looked back at him. 

   “Is it alright if we cuddle?” He asked, nuzzling his head against yours. 

   “O-Of course.” You replied, snuggling back. 

   The two of you spooned as you slowly drifted to sleep. 

~

   Morning came and you stirred awake, bringing a hand to your eye rubbing them as you sat up. Opening your eyes you realized you weren't in your car, proceeding to gasp upon realizing where you were, your face heating up upon remembering the events of last night. Sniffing the air, you smelt breakfast food. You climbed out of the bed, wincing when you put pressure onto your bad foot, then proceeded to wrap a blanket around yourself and limp out of the bedroom, seeing Mettaton cooking at his stove. 

   He turned to you with a bright smile. “Good morning, Beautiful.”


End file.
